I Don't Love You Too
by alltheprettyangels
Summary: Arthur and Francis seem like they're not going to make it. They fight all the time, and its so bad, Arthur tries to make Francis get out. Can Francis convince Arthur that he really doesn't want to go Song Fic


A/N Well…you're going to be getting a lot of fanfics from me this week! My sister dared me to write one a day until Friday…so…yeah…XD. Anyway, enjoy , and I don't own anything Blah blah..  
The song Is I don't Love you Too by Olly Murs

Francis opened his blue eyes. He had a very pleasant dream, him and his husband, Arthur, were on a beach. They were happy; they kissed a lot, and a little more. He felt around to feel the soft blonde hair his partner had. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. Then it hit him. Francis wasn't even in his bed, he was on the couch.

It's the morning after last night

He got in late, and Arthur was up for a fight. He brought up a few things he didn't like.

"You're just taking this wrong! I wasn't anywhere you should be worried about! I'm not like that!" Francis yelled.

"Not like that?" Arthur laughed, mockingly, "Look at who you're talking about! You're Francis! The biggest whore of the world! Don't give me that bollocks!"

"I'm being serious! I was just going out with my buddies! Nothing else! And you're a pervert too!"

"That has nothing to do with it! Why can't you just bloody listen to me for once! I didn't say you cheated!" Arthur scoffed.

"Then what did you mean by, 'Hey arse hole. I just got off the phone with Antonio. He said you were flirting with a lot of girls like a player' which in fact, I never flirted with anyone."

"Hah! Don't lie to me! Bloody fucking idiot! Also, if you want to go out, why not fucking bring me, your arse hole!"

"Because!" Francis had that kind of guilty look on his face.

"Because what!"

"Well…..it's just..."  
"Just what!"

"You're too boring! Every time I take you anywhere, you always nag at me and bitch about every fucking thing. Why don't you try to lighten up? I mean seriously. You always nag. I want to have some fun without you once in a while!" Francis yelled. He started to pace back and forth in the bedroom, not making eye contact with Arthur at all.

"I bet that's not it. I bet you guys go to strippers and you get lap dances and crap, and you don't want me to be there."

"Can you stop being such an idiot!" Francis facepalmed.

"I am not a bloody idiot! Why don't you stop being a bleeding whore then!"

"I'll stop being a whore, once you stop being an ugly stupid old lady!"

"Get out." Arthur said clenching his fists.

"what…"

"Just GET OUT!" Arthur screeched.

"I just might."

Francis walked down the stairs from their bedroom.

"Are you seriously leaving!" Arthur Yelled

"Maybe, just….leave me alone." Francis sighed.

"What ever. I'm just going to bed. Have a horrible night. I don't love you. "

"I don't love you too."

Francis grabbed a blanket from the closet, and rested it on the couch to sleep in for the night.

_ *Back to morning*_

_Sometimes I feel like we're not gonna make it  
Sometimes we act like we really hate this  
But we couldn't replace this _Francis thought.

Francis could hear footsteps coming from the stairs. They seemed somewhat calm, and curious. Obviously, it was Arthur, wearing nothing but his boxers. He rubbed his eyes, "oh, you _are_ still here. I didn't expect that."

"I just haven't left yet. It's only been 4 hours. I need time to pack and crap." Francis rolled his eyes. He stepped off of the couch and folded up the blankets.

"Well hurry up. I don't want to see your ugly face." Arthur rolled his hands through his blonde hair, and he looked….just beautiful.

"Why is it when we fight that you look your best  
I know it's hot but could you wear any less  
Well I won't be here so who you trying to impress  
You're making damn sure that I don't have to guess" Francis shook his head.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I said."

"How am I looking my best? I'm in my bloody underwear..." Arthur sort of chuckled.

"You know what I mean."

"Whatever. So are you going to pack or what?" Arthur put his hands on his hips.

"Give me a few hours"

"A few hours? Seriously. I have to go to work in an hour. I don't want to have to miss you getting you're arse out the door."

"You're a dick." Francis walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Don't go through my fridge. You don't live here anymore." Francis could see in the look in his eyes that it just hurt Arthur to see him. Francis also knew that he did not want to leave. It was complicated.

"You know what Francis, just leave. I'll give you your stuff another time. I can't stand to see your face anymore. I'm just sick and tired of all of this. Just leave. We fight every single night, and I just…I can't."

"We need to seriously talk….I is not going to just leave. I'm going to be serious with you right now. Sit on the couch. And I don't want to hear your get out shit right now." Francis sat back down on the couch and patted a spot for Arthur to sit at. He cautiously sat down next to Francis  
….Sometimes I swear that we just wanna break  
Sometimes I swear that we're not gonna take it  
Yeah we might as well face it  
We might as well face it

It's true  
Yeah, we can both be cruel,  
Yeah, we could both be fools.  
I play that game as well as you.  
And you, you treat me the way you do  
And act like you never knew  
And I'll pretend that I don't love you too"

Arthur started to look slightly confused, "where are you going with this… I swear, if you're trying to make me leave instead, I will seriously kill you. And I know you don't love me...It's kind of obvious…" He put his head down and fiddled with his fingers.

"Just listen to me…

We play the roles  
Yeah, we put on a show  
both of us act like we're ready to let go  
but I know I would miss it all  
and we're too far to fall

I don't care if you don't want me here anymore…. You know that I do…..You know that I….I do love you." Francis smiled.  
"You do? You don't act like it anymore. I'm sick of it…that's why I wanted you to leave. I thought you didn't love me anymore." Arthur started to tear up a little.

"No…don't think that! Just because we fight all the time, doesn't mean I don't love you! I do! Why else would I marry you! No matter what, I'll always love you"

"I love you to…"

Francis and Arthur both smiled and leaned in to have the first kiss they've had in 2 weeks. It was more of a sweet kiss. Well, it was a sweet kiss for a few seconds. It turned into more of a desperate kiss. They grabbed onto any possible body part they could of each other. Francis hands ended up on Arthur's ass, and Arthur's on Francis's shoulders. They furiously kissed until Francis pushed on Arthur's backside so he could be on top of his body. They made out like this for what seemed like a minute.

"Let's get these annoying clothes off, shall we?" Francis smirked as he started to tug on Arthur's boxers a little. Arthur shook his head and laughed because it was easier to strip. The both of them were only in their underwear already. He could feel a hard on in his boxers already, so he just pulled his and Francis' off.

"My, my, desperate are we?" Francis chuckled. Arthur ignored that and started to grind his hard member with his partner's. That earned moans from the both of them. Francis joined in and lifted his body up to add to the friction of their bodies. They moaned with pleasure that they both haven't felt for a very long time. Arthur suddenly stopped out of nowhere and pulled his body down so his head could align with Francis'…other head. He started to stroke it slowly at first, but after he heard the noises coming from the others mouth, he increased his speed. His hand job was going so well, he decided to add his mouth to all of the excitement. Arthur liked what he was hearing from the section of the couch Francis was on. He engulfed the whole entire length in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down continuously until he came back up with a loud pop"

"Mon Dieu… Mon amour…England…" Francis moaned.

"Well…I think that's enough for lube, come on big boy…fuck me."

"Now where did THAT come from? Sheesh, you must really miss this" Francis said with wide eyes. Arthur silently nodded and squinted his eyes.

"Now, we're going to have to switch spots…I just like that position better." Francis quickly got up so Arthur would fall to the bottom. After he did that, he got back on top of Arthur. He took his fingers and started to suck on them. "No no! We don't have time; I'll manage without being prepped, just…fuck me already!" Arthur squirmed and made a somewhat pouty face.

"If you say so." Francis aligned his dick with Arthur's somewhat tight hole. He started to put the head in, which made Arthur gasp very loudly. He paused and pushed the rest of it, earning a small scream from Arthur. He pulled it out slowly, and with a nod, he pushed it back in again.

And then, it got crazy. Francis was thrusting extremely fast and extremely hard. The both of them could hardly take it. Arthur had to grip the end of the couch to make sure he didn't fall off. The couch was actually making a squeak sound. The moans coming from both of their mouth filled the whole room.

Francis started to stroke Arthur's cock, which drove him mad. After a couple minutes, the two of them had made their climax, and they came together.

The pair was breathing heavily and looked into each other's eyes.

"I do love you." They said in unison


End file.
